1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk for storing digital data of multimedia data including audio information and moving image information that are associated with each other, as well as an apparatus and a method for reproducing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, CDs (compact disks) and DVD-VIDEOs are known as optical disks for storing and reproducing audio information.
A CD is an optical disk having a diameter of 12 cm. A CD carries audio information stored thereon which has been quantized by using a linear PCM method.
A DVD-VIDEO is an optical disk having a diameter of 12 cm. A DVD-VIDEO carries audio information stored thereon which has been quantized by using a linear PCM method for an AC3 method.
In answer to the developments in digital processing technology concerning sounds/voices in recent years, various methods have been proposed in addition to the above-mentioned.
However, the author of an application encounters the problem of having to choose which method to use for the sounds/voices in creating a disk title. On the other hand, a user encounters the problem of not being able to reproduce all kinds of disk titles without having reproduction apparatuses corresponding to such various methods.